A vulnerable Ledo living his life
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: This is about Ledo life after losing Chamber when Chamber exploded to protect Ledo and the others. I dont own Gargantia but i do own Anne.


Ledo was just being in the cockpit after being relieved of his duties as a soldier. Chamber had exploded and he rests in the cockpit after what happened. He has nightmares about killing white squid after learning about they were humans that it makes him physically ill.

Amy came to the cockpit and open it up to talk to Ledo. Ledo had woken up and saw Amy. "Amy, why you here?" Ledo asked. Amy had realized that Ledo had missed Chamber so much. "To talk to you there's also a girl here who says she's half Avalon and half Earthling." Amy said. Ledo had a clue about who that was, but he had wanted to make sure. Right now he was feeling so vulnerable without Chamber along with his PTSD he was wanting to function without killing the humans who evolved into their new form.

"Yes, I would like to see her." Ledo said. Amy had wondered if it was a good thing for him to see this girl. Anne did say she wasn't a soldier. He came where Anne was and saw it was her the girl that he had known. "Anne why are you here on Earth what about Avalon?" Ledo asked. Anne had hugged him as her way of letting him know it's okay to cry right there. "I know you miss him and I had found something for your Yunboro." Anne said. Ledo was wondering what she had found for the Yunboro. Anne had given him the messenger bag. "Why the messenger bag?" Ledo asked. Anne hadn't laughed since knowing how Ledo was right now anything could make him afraid and fear it.

"When the time is right, I want you to attach what is in the bag to your Yunboro." Anne said. He had nodded and went back to the cockpit of Chamber since he felt ill. "What did you gave him?" Amy asked, after seeing him leave. "Chamber interface for the Yunboro. I had salvaged it back up so he could use it." Anne said. Amy was surprised to hear it was Chamber interface. Back in the cockpit, Ledo was having another nightmare that was so vivid that he basically couldn't help it he was feeling ill once more. He came out in the rain and collapsed. Anne came towards him and saw that he was in such a state and carried him to Dr. Oldham. "Sage Oldham, your in?" Anne asked. Dr. Oldham had known whose voice that was it was Anne. "You can come over." Dr. Oldham said. Anne carried Ledo over. "What happened to him?" Dr. Oldham asked. Anne took a breath and looked at Sage Oldham. "I don't know he was collapsed in the rain." Anne said. Anne had put Ledo on the bed and was about to leave. Ledo had grabbed her arm as to stop her from leaving. "Okay I'll stay until Amy comes." Anne said. Ledo had another nightmare that made him shake uncontrollably and Dr. Oldham saw this and knew what was causing him to be this ill. "He has PTSD and in his vulnerable state he is in no shape at this moment I'm surprised to see his work within the salvaging job." Dr. Oldham said. Amy came and saw Ledo. "What happened to Ledo?" Amy asked. Anne had put his hand back on him. [i]I'm afraid to turn back to the old Ledo. I don't want to kill the evolvers anymore.[/i] He thought.

Anne had waited for Ledo to awake up. Later that night, Ledo had woken up and looked at Amy, who had stayed along with Anne. "Amy, where's Chamber?" Ledo asked. Amy had woken up after hearing him. Amy had hugged Ledo in this state he was basically a boy missing his friend. "The whalesquid are coming through." Anne said. Ledo had bent over and his eyes dilated. He was feeling ill once again. Amy saw this and wondered what he had found out about the whalesquid.

Ledo had left and came over to the dock, he was watching them and he had no idea what he could do at this time. Whalesquid had seen him and wondered what he was up to. Ledo was playing the flute and trying to keep calm that was hard. Anne was looking at the whalesquid that was there.

Anne had nodded to the whalesquid. She had known that they could understand the human language still. Anne had looked at Ledo. "Ledo?" Anne asked. He had looked at Anne. "Yes, Anne you need something?" Ledo asked. He was tired. "Goodnight I can tell you later after you sleep." Anne said.

Ledo was having the same dream. Where he had killed the whalesquid with his hand and he was just sleeping in the cockpit the fear of that had him in its grip and not letting go. Ledo had been panting and couldn't wake up until morning. Amy came to where the cockpit was and opened it. She was surprised to see Ledo was unresponsive and was shaking. She went to Dr. Oldham and brought him back with her. "Nightmare of killing whalesquid is still fresh in his mind." Dr. Oldham said. Amy had hugged him to see if that calmed him down. Ledo was feeling safe that he woken up.

The nightmares had him emotionally and physically drained. He was just wanting to feel okay once more without being feeling vulnerable. He was up later that morning and looked drained of all life that his skin was paper than it already was. Bellows saw Ledo, who was basically drained and decided that it's better if he had the day off. Anne who was a dancer had saw Ledo was trying to make the best of his life.

He saw Amy, who was right there and yet he was more afraid. Amy had patted his back and saw that he was showing his mourning for his friend it still pains him. "Do you miss Chamber?" Amy asked. Ledo had nodded. "Even if it's painful?" Amy asked.

Ledo had wondered what these questions coming from. Anne had shown up and started speaking in Ledo's language. Ledo had known that Anne wasn't a soldier since she had never had a Machine Caliber. "What's in the bag you gave me?" Ledo asked. Anne had sighed, and decided to tell him. Before she could a whalesquid come up to them. Ledo had looked at it and was getting ill. "Whalesquid, do you something to tell Ledo?" Anne asked. Whalesquid had made a noise as a yes. Anne had put Ledo where he could hear whalesquid. "I'm afraid the whalesquid might want to seek revenge when Chamber and I had killed their kind I didn't know they were humans." Ledo said. Whalesquid had saw that Ledo was apologetic and afraid. Whalesquid had nodded towards Anne. "Ledo this whalesquid has something to say." Anne said. Ledo had wondered in, which way this whalesquid would speak to him. Whalesquid had put wrapped her tentacles around Ledo and put another tentacle on his forehead. Ledo was feeling overwhelmed and heard whalesquid as she was evolver. "You forgive me?" Ledo asked.


End file.
